


All Night

by kuroasuga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom! Ten, M/M, Mild crushes, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top! Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -Johnny’s shirt is soon lost, accidentally becoming a part of the clothing pile that littered his bedroom floor, but his attention is solely on Ten slowly working his way down his body, plump lips kissing down his chiselled chest while his eyes locked on to his lovers.-
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Once again i’ve written another fic to try and overcome my writers block lol short JohnTen pwp x

It’s not so much that Johnny was in love with Ten… but he was in love with Ten. 

The romantic in him could write novel after novel about the man that was Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

To Johnny, Ten was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Sometimes, Ten would barge into his room unannounced and declare that he was spending the night in his apartment and Johnny would faintly wonder who buzzed him into the building or why none of house mates questioned his sudden appearance. But once he had Ten in his bed and curled in his arms, all those feelings dissolved into nothingness and the hot ball of comfort spread throughout his being like he was finally at peace with Ten near him.

And of course, the sex was amazing and on occasion, mind blowing. 

Johnny wasn’t sure who taught Ten how to do the things he could do, but he wouldn’t dare complain. The way Ten would sink down onto his cock and ride him slowly with his hands flat on Johnny’s chest never failed to make his head spin. He saved all of their sexual encounters in his memory bank, mentally plucking any memory of his choosing for the days that Ten wasn’t with him and he would fist his cock roughly under the sheets when everyone else was sound asleep, reliving a distant memory of Ten using him for pleasure and driving them both absolutely insane. 

On a particularly quiet dreary evening Johnny opened the front door to Ten standing on the other side of it, hair dripping wet from light rain falling from darkened clouds.

Ten made his way into the house, toeing off his wet shoes before entering and Johnny rolled his eyes at the non-existent greeting. 

“House mates pissing you off again?” He asked, door clicking shut behind him. 

Ten spun around, short hair flicking droplets of water in Johnny’s face. “It’s not so much the shouting that annoys me as it is the throwing of objects.”

He flopped onto the living room couch and dramatically threw an arm over his eyes. “Every time they play video games it ends up in a screaming match, followed by something smashing. I can’t get any work done!” 

Johnny followed Ten’s footsteps, plucking a tea towel from the hamper to throw to his damp friend and took a seat on the arm of the chair. He knew Ten’s house mates, Lucas and Hendery, could be loud. He’d never forget the unfortunate incident that was their housewarming party; that hole in the bathroom wall didn’t get fixed for weeks.

Ten peeked out from under his arm and stared at Johnny, who simply just smiled at his frustrated friend. 

“Want some wine?” he asked, already knowing Ten’s answer. 

“Got any Merlot?” 

oOo

Forty minutes and an empty bottle later, Johnny found himself slightly drunk with an equally tipsy Ten in his lap. 

At some point they’d made their way to Johnny’s room, loudly running up the stairs laughing at nonsensical things until they fell on Johnny’s queen size bed, engulfed by the cotton sheets. 

Johnny’s hands tickled Ten’s hips, inching his fingers higher and up his back and dragging an approving noise from Ten. 

Johnny had gotten used to he and Ten’s late night rendezvous, used to being Ten’s plaything to rid of his frustration. Of course, he didn’t mind since it worked out for both of them, but with the lingering feelings tickling the back of his brain, Johnny couldn’t help but put his emotions into every encounter they shared. 

Ten groaned into his mouth, nibbling at Johnny’s bottom lip the way he knew he liked it and is rewarded with a sensual sigh and a tug closer. 

Johnny’s shirt is soon lost, accidentally becoming a part of the clothing pile that littered his bedroom floor, but his attention is solely on Ten slowly working his way down his body, plump lips kissing down his chiselled chest while his eyes locked on to his lovers.

Johnny never knew what to do with his hands when Ten went down on him. He found that putting his arms behind his head made him feel obnoxious and keeping his arms to his side made him feel stupid, but in the end, they always ended up in Ten’s silky hair begging him to make him come.

Johnny’s eyes glued to the ceiling and an involuntary grunt pushes through his lips when he feels the first press of Ten’s tongue against his hot cock, wet and sinful, licking stripes over him. 

“He’s taking his time tonight.” Johnny thinks to himself as his fingers flex against the crumpled bed sheets. 

His hands end up cupping his own face, harsh breaths exiting his nose once Ten’s entire mouth engulfs him. 

He’s still got his trousers and underwear on, and Ten is completely clothed but apparently none of them are in a hurry tonight and Johnny can’t bring himself to care once Ten starts to pick up the pace.

His jeans prevented him from spreading his legs further and the warmth of Ten’s mouth is making his body boil with need. Johnny’s head sinks back against his pillow as he gasps with furrowed brows. Ten had perfected the art of pushing him towards his limit.

He looks down out of curiosity and holds back a curse. Ten was looking up at him with those sparkling eyes that enchanted Johnny the first time they met. 

His tongue lapped over the head of his cock, flattening against the sticky slit, coating his tongue with his lovers’ juices. 

Johnny breathed out a gentle “Oh,” and flopped back down against the bed. His fingers twisted in his hair as Ten’s lips widened and slipped around Johnny’s length once more and began to move faster than before; moist slurping echoing in the room. 

A lick of fire travelled up Johnny’s spine only for the heat to bury low into his stomach.

He’d never been particularly good at being quiet in bed, and truth be told Johnny didn’t try to be, and right now was no different.

Johnny moaned noisily, choking on a whine while his hips rose to feel more of Ten’s sweet devilish tongue on him. His legs slid up the bed, and Ten’s head is in between his toned thighs and Johnny’s dick is nudging the back of Ten’s throat and it’s all too much too soon. 

Goops of come slide down Ten’s oesophagus; it was unexpected for the both of them but Ten swallowed everything down like a champ, and even had the audacity to grin up at his lover when he rose for air.

He doesn’t remember when Ten tucks him back into his pants nor does he remember blacking out, but when he comes to, Ten is on his lap naked with three fingers buried deep into his ass and his cheeks are crimson and his head is hung between his shoulders. 

“Getting you off… worked me up… I couldn’t wait...” 

A hiss barely releases from behind his teeth, but Johnny can feel the wetness from Ten’s ass against his bare stomach and hearing Ten moan is making him hard again. 

“How long have you been fingering yourself?” he asks, swiping his tongue along his drying lips. 

Ten’s shaky moan is enough of an answer for him. During the course of their love making, Johnny had learnt and memorised Ten’s body and sounds. He knew when Ten was at peak pleasure and when he was about to come, he knew Ten’s whimpers, what felt good and when he was faking, and the sounds he was making now meant that Ten wanted to be fucked ASAP. 

“Oh God.” Ten mumbled and tipped his head back. He was putting on a show for Johnny only. 

Johnny observed the way Ten’s chest flushed pink from arousal, the way his nipples stood to attention against his chest, begging to be licked, the way his previous love bites had all faded into nothing, how his thighs remained shaped even though Ten hated working out and of course his gorgeous cock, standing to attention and straining, head a dark pink and shiny with juice. It made Johnny’s mouth water.

Sometimes Johnny found himself craving the taste of Ten on his tongue; he had grown to love the salty goo coating his mouth and the feeling of him growing harder with every suck. It made him feel like a whore, but it also turned him on more than any porn out there.

He flipped them over with ease and Ten’s eyes widened when Johnny pinned his arms above his head with one hand, the other slinking between them to free his cock once more and open Ten’s legs. 

“I think you’re ready.” He declares. He only talked like that to come across sexy when in reality, if Ten said he needed more prep, Johnny would be off him in a second. 

But Ten only shoots him a sinister smile and wraps a long leg around Johnny’s waist to pull him in.

“Fuck me slowly tonight.”

oOo

Johnny couldn’t afford to look at Ten in the eyes if he wanted to last. He’s so far in his lover he’s grinding against his prostate every time. It’s not enough to make Ten come but enough to push him to the brink of madness.

Ten’s finely pointed nails are dragging lines into Johnny’s back, etching scars into his flesh for them both to remember this moment while he moans uncontrollably into the air.

His body is pulled taut and his toes are curled against the sheets, but Johnny refuses to stop because he loved it when he’s fucking Ten so good that he goes cross eyed. 

“Johnny...” his hands land in Johnny’s hair, twisting the strands between his fingers and gently tugging. “Johnny, oh God Johnny…” 

“I’m going crazy, I wanna-“  
“Not yet baby.” 

He was suffering just as much. Every time Ten clenched around him, sucked him deeper into his moist opening, Johnny felt his bones liquify. 

He rocked in faster, harder, reached round and under Ten’s knee to raise it slightly and heard the other man moan wantonly in his ear. 

“I can’t-“  
“You can-“ Johnny interrupts.

Ten’s grip on his hair is starting to hurt but the need to come hurts more. He fucks harder, near slamming into his friends’ feeble body and listening to his whines getting louder and higher. 

Ten’s continuous pleas for more were making Johnny’s cock twitch. He knew Ten was gone, lost in the void of pleasure with only the voice of Eros to guild him back to the living. Johnny loved Ten the most when he threw everything out the window and gave everything to him. 

Normally Ten made it known when he was about to come but the gasp and eye roll followed by the wet release on Johnny’s chest surprised them both.

Ten trembled in Johnny’s grip, cock sliding against both their bodies as Johnny continued to fuck into him. And not long after, Johnny stilled and emptied himself with a groan. 

Ten hated mess of all kind. No one was allowed to sit on his bed or wear shoes in the house. He always changed his clothes as soon as he got home and carried hand sanitizer and anti-bacterial wipes in his backpack. Ten preferred to cook dinner at home than eat out because he didn’t know how clean the chefs at restaurants were. Ten washed his hands around fifteen times a day regardless if he left the house or not and Ten absolutely hated having come in his ass. 

Johnny knew all of this and it never once bothered him, and despite them just finished having sex and Johnny’s come dripping out of Ten’s ass every time his hole clenched around the air, he didn’t make any attempt to get up. 

“This is the part where you normally push me off and rush into the shower.” Johnny comments with humour in his voice. 

Ten didn’t reply; his fingers stroking over the welts on Johnny’s back.

“I’m comfortable.” 

Johnny rolled onto his back and tucked an arm around Ten’s shoulder and pulled him closer. They were gross and smelt like sweat, the bed sheets were damp with each other’s juices and yet Johnny wanted this moment of bliss to last forever. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips into Ten’s hair, inhaling his scent before trailing his lips down to his ear. 

“You’re gorgeous.” And he really meant it. 

And as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Ten gave Johnny a quick kiss on the cheek and before Johnny knew it, the warmth next to him was gone and Ten was standing in front of him with a smirk on his beautiful face, crooking a finger in his direction. 

“You didn’t think we were finished, did you? The shower awaits.” 

Johnny was at Ten’s mercy, and yet he didn’t want to change a thing.


End file.
